particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Urban Party of Kirlawa
= History = The Urban Party of Kirlawa was founded by a group of college kids who wanted to make a difference in their community and Kirlawa as a whole. = Party Demographics = Party Membership 18 Million (est.) Gender Male: 52% Female: 48% Race Black: 44% White: 37% Hispanic: 15% Asian: 2% Arabic: 1% Other: 1% =Headequarters= The party's headquaters are currently located in Indrala, Merkan Province. Since the party has regional leadership, they also have HQ's for the leaderships of Urban Party-North and Urban Party-South. National Headquarters: Indrala, Merkan Province Urban Party-North Headquarters: Salubris, Uwakah Province Urban Party-South Headquarters: Telon, Nuchtmark Province =Pressure Groups= The party has 5 pressure groups that sway party interests/votes in the Assembly. Progressive/Liberal *'National Women's Association': A group that advocates for women's rights and progressive reform. *'Minority Leauge': The party's largest and oldest pressure group. It favors improved education and health reforms and the idea of economic empowerment for minorities. *'WorldLove': Advocates for equal rights for the nation's GLBT community. *'Teachers United': The primary group in the nation that focuses on the needs and wants of more than 92% of the nation's teachers. Conservative *'Taxpayers Union': Favors small taxes and big business. =Affiliations= The Urban Party has been affiliated in places other than politics. The Urban Party is affiliated with the following things in Kirlawa: *University of Merkan: Indrala: Is the home of the party's television studio and future home of the party's radio station as well as the home of the National Convention. *Urban T.V.: The television station that carries news from the party and other places around the world. *Urban Radio: A radio station in conjunction with UnitedMedia that provides party news and other programs. *Federation Bank: Provides funding for some of the party activities. *Artania Airlines Inc.: Provides transportation for the party's leadership as well as the nominees for President and Vice President. =Urban Party of Kirlawa Nomination Process= The party holds its nomination process 3 years before the elections. Candidates who are running must submit there name within 3 months before the election. The party currently selects its nominee based on a primary process that takes place on in one day and includes all 5 provinces in Kirlawa. Each province has a different amount of points based on the population. The grand total is 2,000 points at stake. During special/early elections, the nominee that represented the party during the scheduled election, will automatically get the nomination for president. After the nominee is chosen, the party holds a convention 1 year before the election so the nominee can focus on campaigning 2 years before the election.The party holds the convention at H.P. Durbin Arena at the University of Merkan: Indrala and lasts 3 days. Urban Party Presidential Primary = Leadership = The party's leaderiship structure is broken up into 4 parts. Each of the 4 parts is responsible for a certain aspect that pertains to the party. The Leader is responsible for the National and Regional Leaderships. He/She is also responsible for the base operations called Urban Party-North and Urban Party-South. The Chairman is in charge of Legislative affairs/leadership and the Election Committee is responsible for media affairs. National Leadership Regional Leadership Congressional Leadership =Legislative Affairs= General Assembly *Party Leader: Tim Nelson (U-Dir) *Party Whip: Thomas Pierre (U-Dir) *Seats in Assembly: 61 Senate *Party Leader: Robert Freeman (U-Mrk) *Seats in Senate: 5 *Senators: Dirguzia: none Dirlana: Lisa Richardson Merkan: Robert Freeman Nuchtmark: none Uwakah: Luis Martinez, Karen Edwards, Ted Moore =Elections= Legislative Elections Presidential Elections Note: E- Early Election President(s) =Party Links= List of Senate Leaders List of Assembly Leaders List of Assembly Whips Urban Party Senate Info. =Links= Republic of Kirlawa